Every Month
by allthingstvshows
Summary: Second in The Bloody Hell series. Booth conforts Brennan with an 'issue'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again... First I want to make clear that**

 **-I do not own Bones in any way.**

 **-Yes, this is a story about periods, if it bothers you, go somewhere else.**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning, Special Agent Seeley Booth decided to surprise his girlfriend with breakfast in bed.

He got ready and at exactly 9:00 left his house in search for the perfect meal.

After a bit of odd traffic, the agent was at his partner's door:

"Bones let me in! I brought you some breakfast" He knocked repeatedly.

After not getting an answer, he looked under the doormat to find a copy of the key.

He let himself in and started to put everything away, thinking that the love of his life was still sleeping, when he heard feet running and the bathroom door close with a loud thump.

"Bones? Are you okay?" he asked, worried, as he moved closer to the source of the noise.

He heard nothing.

Booth decided to open the door to her bedroom and go to her bathroom. She hadn't answered his question after all.

"Temperance, are you okay? I heard noise and I thought you might have fallen or something"

There was a pause, and the next thing he heard was the sound of someone coughing and gagging.

The agent got into the tiny space and saw the mighty Temperance Brennan kneeled by the toilet, as pale as a sheet and shivering like a chihuahua.

He held her hair and whispered kind words to her ear.

"Shh... Everything is going to be okay, it's alright, baby"

"Booth what are you doing here? You need to leave" She said weakly and shocked as she sat with her back to the tub.

"I wanted to surprise you, Bones, and you can't tell me to leave after i saw you puking your guts out" He stated, a little upset.

"I- I don't know what that means" She said almost immediately. "My head hurts".

"Let's get you back into bed, okay?" Booth felt like she was hiding something, but he didn't want to push her.

He regretted this as soon as he put her on her feet, because she took a step and in that same moment she leaned into the sink, taking a sharp breath, clutching her stomach, with tears in her eyes.

"You need to go" She said, gathering all strength she had left to push him away.

He reliantly let her to drag him out to the living room, and saw her close the door, leaving him no other choice than standing there.

Booth started to look around for something to do, he definitely wasn't going to leave her, but he didn't want to bother her. He found one of her books on the shelf and started reading.

What seemed to be hours later,but it was only like 10 minutes, he felt a presence in the room, looking up, he saw her standing there, with a hand in her stomach and the other one on the wall, holding herself up.

"I'm sorry" She said, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He stood up, put the book down and he felt her crash into him, sobbing.

"Hey shh... It's okay... You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He sat down on the couch, with her in bridal style while he comforted her.

"It hurts" She cried, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Where?" He tried to move her, but she cried out in pain and moved her hands to her mid-section, closing her eyes.

"Oh... is it your.. uh..." He was left speechless and embarrassed.

She looked up to him and simply nodded. "You don't have to be such a prude..." She chuckled through tears.

He laughed a bit, but then turned serious and asked "But why were you throwing up then?"

"It can happen... When the pain is too much..." Now it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay" he said. "Do you wanna get back to bed?"

"Yeah"

He picked her up and went to her bedroom, laid her down and put a blanket on top of her. As he made a move to leave she said

"Stay here please". Taking off his shoes and putting away his keys and wallet, he got in bed and she immediately put her head on his shoulder.

He moved so she could be with her back to him, lifted her shirt and started rubbing circles in her lower stomach, hoping her pain would decrease.

They fell asleep in no time.

* * *

 **This is going to be a two-parter... The next chapter will be up in a couple of days, if it isn't, I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again... First I want to make clear that**

 **-I do not own Bones in any way.**

 **-Yes, this is a story about periods, if it bothers you, go somewhere else.**

* * *

When Brennan woke up a couple of hours later, the pain in her mid-riff had intensified, she was nauseated too, but couldn't make a move because her boyfriend was almost on top of her.

She tried to wake him the best she could, she was getting frustrated and tears of anger escaped her eyes.

"Booth" she urged "Booth c'mon wake up..." she shook him, hard. "BOOTH!".

He woke up, startled and could not articulate word before Brennan, after holding up for a long time, dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

Her mouth watered, she tasted copper just before pure bile rose and she coughed and spat.

Being in that position only increased her feeling, so once again she heaved into the toilet.

She was sore, her contracting stomach still uneasy.

After getting away from the toilet, she started to shiver and shake, she hugged herself to try and ease that horrid feeling of betrayal her body was giving her, and that's when she noticed...

A big red stain covering the front part of her pijama pants.

* * *

Booth could only hear her, struggling, alone, in that bathroom...

She wanted to be alone, he respected that, besides, they've only been dating for two months, maybe she wasn't ready to share this side of her with him.

He went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water... When he got back, be saw her standing there, with a deer in the headlights look, trying to cover something.

"Bones? What is it?" He asked, concerned, but she got a deep scarlet color and turned away a little.

"I..." she sniffled "I'm sorry I- I leaked through my pants" She moved her hands and he saw the stain. He opened his mouth in realization and tried to comfort her.

"Oh Bones... Hey it's okay, it can happen to anyone" he was getting nowhere though, because she seemed distressed anyway.

"You need to go outside" he was out the door within seconds and she was left to changer her tampon in peace.

She decided to take a shower, so she stripped from her clother and got in the small stall, turned on the water and put it on hot, to see if it relieved her still lingering pain.

All ready to go, Brennan went to the living room in search of Booth. In a little less pain, she wanted to explain everything to him so he wouldn't feel awkward or anything.

She found him fixing some breakfast for them, toast for her and the pancakes he brought earlier for him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked, but he had an idea since she wasn't holding herself up anymore.

"I'm better, the hot water helped" She smiled.

"That's good" he said, before she appeared out of nowhere, hugged him tight and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you" It was the first time she said those words to him, he told her he didn't want her to feel pressured to say it back, but now she was sure of what she was feeling.

"I love you too, Bones" He smiled widely and his eyes lit up in pure excitement.

The toaster 'dinged' letting them know that her food was ready, he took the toast out and said "I was hoping you could eat something" He handed her the plate and poured some lemonade.

"Can we go over to the couch? I want to tell you something"

They settled, she sat in the easy chair and he in the futon, one semi in front of the other, he took an expectant look, silently telling her to talk.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did, we've only been dating for two months and knowing the prudish you can be, I preffered to 'build walls around me' as you put it, I really hope you don't see me differently..." At the end she was hyperventilating and wiping tears off her face.

"No no no Bones you got it all wrong, baby. I don't see you any different, I love you and even though 'I'm a prude' I know that getting your period is normal, for you anyway" He tried to reassure her, and she seemed to calm down.

They ate silently, he devouring his and she picking, but effectively eating hers.

After a while, he would look at her, and when she looked up to him, he looked away, like if he was trying to ask her something.

"Is... is something wrong?" She asked, maybe opening up to him wasn't the best idea.

"No, Bones, not at all" He said quickly, seeing the signs of regret in her face. "I just... I wanted to... to know if this" He gestured with his hands " This happens every month" He finally got out what he wanted to say.

"Ohh..." She trailed off "Well it- it happens pretty often. In fact, I wasn't going to tell you this but..." She blushed a deep color, but continued " When we were supposed to go Ice Skating... I got my period that morning and that's why I told you I was busy. I'm really sorry".

"Bones it's okay, I get it, trust me" He comforted.

She literally jumped from her position and launched herself to his arms, and put her legs around his waist. "I love you Booth" she mumbled, then looked up and kissed him fiercely, he immediately tighten his hold around her. The kiss turned more heated as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she grinded on him.

He groaned in approval, but it all ended when she pushed him away, he opened his eyes and she told him " I like where this is going but we can't... for obvious reasons".

"Don't worry, we still have the rest of the month" he smirked.

* * *

 **The end :)**

 **I really liked how it turned out, please keep in mind that the kiss is my first kinda smutty 'thing' so please be gentle.**


End file.
